Stan The Man Won't Be A Powerpuff Fan
by Lizard Man
Summary: A parody of the classic Dr. Suess book, Green Eggs And Ham


Stan had a master plan for his friend Dan the man. Stan was an avid Powerpuff Fan. Dan the man despised the three little girls and wouldn't be a Powerpuff Fan. But Stan was determined to go through with his plan. By the end off the week, he was gonna make Dan a Powerpuff Fan.  
Once upon a time Stan, Dan's annoying neighbor next door, was watching the Powerpuff Girls with the tv on full blast. Dan rushed over to Stan's door fast and knocked on it. Stan opened the door," Good evening, Dan, would you like to see the Powerpuff Girls show with me?" Dan replied," No I want you to turn off that racket!" Stan said,"But what do you have against the Powerpuff Girls?" Dan responded,"Shouldn't that show be called the Powerpuff Squirrels?" Stan then asked,"You must watch this show, Dan the Man." Dan replied,"No, not ever, Dan the man won't be a Powerpuff Fan."   
Dan left his neighbor's home and went back to his and sat in his chair to fall asleep. Stan popped out of the cushion of the chair, waking Dan up," Will you watch them in your chair.." Stan got up on Dan's head,"Will you watch them in your hair?" Dan the man replied," No I will not watch them in my chair, I will not watch them in my hair, Dan the man will not be a Powerpuff Fan, Stan with the plan."   
To that, Dan threw Stan off of Dan's head and kicked him out of the house. Dan went to his bed and Stan knocked on Dan's window outside, Dan opened the window. "Will you watch them in a tree, will you watch them with a bee?" A bee flew into the room. "No, I will not watch them with a bee, I will not watch them in a tree, I will not watch them in my hair and I will not watch them in my chair, I will not be a Powerpuff Fan, Stan with the plan"   
Dan slammed the window closed on his neighbor, Stan. Dan went back to his bed and nestled down. Stan popped out of the bed, spooking Dan," Will you watch them while sleeping in bed.." All of a sudden, Stan and Dan are riding down a snowy mountain on a sled,"Will you watch them while riding a sled?" The sled hit a rock and the two went flying off the sled and landed in the snow. "No, I will not watch them while riding a sled, I will not watch them while sleeping in bed, I will not watch them with a bee, I will not watch them in a tree, I will not watch them in my hair, I will not watch them in my chair, I will not be a Powerpuff Fan, Stan with the plan!" Dan dunked Stan into the snow and walked away.   
Dan walked into a forest and ran into a fox. Stan popped out right next to the fox."Will you watch them with a fox.." Stan picked up Dan and put him in a box. "Will you watch them in a box?" Dan got out of the box and pushed Stan away."I will not watch them in a box, I will not watch them with a fox, I will not watch them while riding a sled, I will not watch them while sleeping in my bed, I will not watch them with a bee, I will not watch them in a tree, I will not watch them in my hair, I will not watch them in my chair, I will not can not become a Powerpuff Fan, Stan with the plan."   
Dan is shown performing brain surgery, that's his career. Stan was shown dressed as a nurse." Will you watch them while performing surgery on a brain?" Stan grabbed Dan and carried him onto a train."Will you watch them in a train?" Dan jumped off the train at the next stop, rolling down the hill, Stan hopped and rolled down after him."Will you watch them while rolling down a hill.." Stan grabbed him again and carried him back to Dan's house and sat him down in front of an electric bill."Will you watch them while paying a bill?" Dan pushed Stan away again."No, I will not watch them while paying bill, I will not watch them while rolling down a hill, I will not watch them on a train, I will not watch them while performing surgery on a brain, I will not watch them in a box, I will not watch them with a fox, I will not watch them while riding a sled, I will not watch them while sleeping in my bed, I will not watch them with a bee, I will not watch them in a tree, I will not watch them in my hair, I will not watch them in my chair, I will not watch them anywhere, Stan with the plan!" Dan left his annoying friend behind again.   
Stan grabbed Dan again and put him on a boat."Will you watch them on a boat? Or will you watch them with a goat(A goat is shown in the boat with them), Dan throws Stan and the goat out of the boat and paddles faster and gets on an airplane, the airplane takes off, Dan thinks he is away from Stan, but Stan is on the captain announcement PA."Will you watch them in a plane.." Dan screams and jumps out of the plane. Stan jumps after him, Dan falls to the ground like a rock while Stan parachutes and lands next to Dan. "Will you watch them while in pain?" Dan got up, looking hurt,"Alright, Alright, I'll watch them for crying out loud!"   
Stan pulled out his tv and put it on the Powerpuff Girls. Within minutes, Dan started laughing and enjoying the tv show."Oh Stan with the plan, I am convinced! I can't believe I was so dense!   
So yes, I will watch the Powerpuff Girls while in pain, I will watch them on a plane, I will watch them with a goat, I will watch them in a boat, I will watch them while paying a bill, I will watch them while rolling down a hill, I will watch them on a train, I will watch them while performing surgery on a brain, I will watch them in a box, I will watch them with a fox, I will watch them while riding a sled, I will watch them while sleeping in my bed, I will watch them with a bee, I will watch them in a tree, I will watch them in my hair, I will watch them in my chair, I will watch them anywhere, because Stan with the plan, I am Dan the man, a Powerpuff Fan. 


End file.
